


The Forest

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Mythology Mash-Up, POV Multiple, Reader is yokai, Reader-Insert, Soft romance?, Unresolved Feelings, friendship of a sort, non-linear story telling, soft angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't know why he still comes here. The forest is long gone as if it had never been there in the first place. Buildings and steam have replaced it, the river-had it still been there-drown out by the sounds of traffic but somehow, it's peaceful. Maybe that's why he takes this route to work every day.A route miles out of his way.





	The Forest

* * *

“My lady,” you turn with a hiss as the Kodama bows, “there is a human in the northern forest.”

There always is. The mountains the surround the rest of your forest are just close enough that travelers are uncommon and war parties don’t make it far enough to concern you. But usually the Kodama will not bother you with one human, they are more than capable. With a sigh you wave a hand, “Take me.”

The branches around you seem to shiver in response as your form both grows and shrinks. You use the branches to shoot across, their leaf tips touching in a path you follow with familiar ease until you reach what has the forest up in arms. 

She is small.

Barely coming into womanhood and a far cry from a threat without a torch.

“Demon.”

“She is a demon.”

“She smells.”

“Blood!”

Their words whisper in your ears but you cannot scent it _from_ her. No, it is _on_ her. And that smell is not familiar but it one that whispers danger. Briefly you debate killing her but the stench on her clothes would be more retribution than you could handle. 

“Is she lost?”

“She wanders, my lady.”

“…then see that she wanders out.”

You leave it to the Kodama even as you follow, keeping out of sight until she breaches the edge of your lands. But once she does, she turns and waves, her eyes almost meeting yours.

* * *

He carries her favorite flowers in his hand. As he always does, two bundles, one for her grave and one to keep you company in yours.

* * *

The giggle is all you hear before there are flowers strewn across your face, you sputter ungracefully, “Rin!”

“But it’s so pretty.”

“Can’t you do anything aside from pluck my gardens bare?”

“…I could make us dinner!”

“You won’t be staying for dinner.” 

The girl pouts but helps you as you try to pull the floral mess from your hair, your tail supporting her to reach your head properly, “I don’t know why I can’t stay.”

“The forest isn’t safe at night.”

“But you’re here!”

“I protect the forest not you.” You remind her without ire, tail curling around her to pull her down, “This forest is not meant for humans, be happy I let you stay at all.”

“But wouldn’t you be lonely without me?”

The smile on your lips is hard to stifle, the girl has become brave. Seeking you out now as if she had any right but, for a human, she is gentle with the forest. And her seeds from strange lands do look lovely by your lake. “Perhaps my waters would be cleaner.”

Her pout deepens as you begin to slither with her to back to the northern ends, but she never really protests. An unspoken agreement or perhaps she knows more of demons than you can guess. You often think that is why she sought you out, her constant gripes of loneliness being something you don’t quiet understand. 

Lost in your thoughts you nearly miss the energy. It’s hidden well but the forest knows. You feel it in your bones as you curl around Rin tightly, letting your own aura flare out just as he stops in front of you both. 

“Step away from the girl or you will not leave here alive.” It’s not a bluff. He’s dangerous. Far too dangerous for you to handle and you will not sacrifice the forest, not for her or yourself. But you can stall. 

“And what concern is the girl to you?” As you speak your tail moves slowly, lengthens to put the girl somewhere safe. The crackle of air around you is oppressive and the blade swings without hesitation—

“Wait!”

The whisper of air by your neck stops as suddenly as it had come. Her tone, this smell…cautiously you release her. She knows this demon.

“Lord Sesshomaru!”

She’s in his arms just as easily as she is in yours. 

He does not look back as he whisks her away.

* * *

All around him the humans move carelessly. Just as carelessly as they had then. Their stench overriding everything. Including that of yours.

* * *

“You don’t need to accompany her. I won’t let anything happen.” By now your assurances are little more than a greeting he doesn’t bother to acknowledge. If you didn’t think it would offend him you would simply tell him the forest detests his presence. But you’re fairly certain he knows that and revels in it. 

Or you hope he does because today they are in fine form. Another root attempts to trip him, another branch claws for his face, bugs swarm and he takes no notice until the three of you reach your grotto. Then the forest stills.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Your face!”

You turn with some trepidation and a little surprise at the long gash in his cheek. Today it had gotten him. You wait for retaliation yet he only leans on a tree as usual, the Kodama stiff and dead in his presence, “I am fine.”

The blood is wiped away with little fanfare and Rin is soothed enough to run for the stream. She is far too old to be so frivolously, but you won’t tell her not to. You’re quite certain it’s why the forest enjoys her company. Ensuring she is fine swimming for the moment you pluck a leaf, turning it over and over in your hand, crushing it beneath your fingers and then your teeth before spitting it into your palm. It makes a putrid paste that you offer to the other demon without looking at him.

“It will infect you.”

“Poisons cannot harm me.”

“I’m not speaking of poisons.” 

His gaze is sharp on you and forever uncomfortable but you are serious. Perhaps you could not kill him but it would sadden Rin to see him suffer, and with that scratch he would suffer though he would not die as the humans did. 

“I have no desire to reek of your forest.”

You ignore the insult. The paste is putrid but it’s effective…still, “Rin?”

She bounds over, wrinkling her nose as she gets close. 

“What is that?”

“It’s for...Lord Sesshomarus’ face. He’s asked you to help put it on.”

“Oh!” She claps her hands, eyes bright as the last bits of worry are gone. You smile at him beatifically even as you can feel the acid in his stare, “Please bend down!”

He does.

You can barely stifle your laughter.

* * *

He’s glad Rin doesn’t see you like this, though he wonders if she would feel as he does. If she would dare to name it. If you could or would.

* * *

“I’ve missed you!”

Your tail curls around her tightly though your gaze flicks up to the demon accompanying her yet again, “I’ve missed your company as well.”

She is bigger than you remember. Has it truly been that long? Humans did age quickly and grew even quicker. In the end she was only a blink though you were certain even the forest would mourn her when the time came. 

“But look!” She pushes out from your tail and holds out her hands, “I’ve brought you a gift…do you like it?”

It’s simple. A small pin for your hair, made of wood and poorly carved save for the fine lines in the flower. You grab some of your hair—it’s far too long to all be held by such a flimsy thing—and twist it into place then lean down. 

With a happy laugh she places it in, “Thank you.”

“Lord Sesshomaru helped me get the wood!”

Your lips quirk as you glance up at the entirely uninterested dog demon, “Thank you, as well.”

He doesn’t respond but he nods as the three of you begin your walk into the forest. Rin chattering all the while, the forest buzzing in excitement at the sound of her voice, blooms perking up both in response to the human and your own energy.

“Kagome says I should think about my trade, but I still think I want to explore. I don’t want to settle in the village yet! Besides, Kohaku gets to travel!”

Out of the corner of your eye you see something undefinable cross the other demons features. The look is similar to how you feel at her words. But he has more power than you. You hide your smile. You could not call him a soft demon but if he could be, she would be why.

“I’m sure wherever you travel,” you pause, still not liking the taste of the word ‘Lord’ on your tongue. He was not your lord. This was your forest! Without meaning to your lips curled because you still could not say it unless it was to pester him. And true to form the demons eye twitched at the lack of title, “Sesshomaru will accompany you.”

* * *

“Hey Mister, you selling those?”

Sesshomaru pauses at the tug on his shirt. The boy and girl are covered in dirt, the girl in tears and snot. The child’s eyes are pleading as the girl continues to wail. He frowns, his ears twitching then plucks a flower quickly to hand it to the child. 

“Cease. There is nothing wrong with you and the flower will not be watered by your tears.”

* * *

The blade cuts into your back but you almost don’t feel it under your fury. Under the pain of the forest this is nothing. How dare these miserable humans wage their insipid war here?! With a snarl your tail arcs across your attacker’s throat and you move onto the next. 

It takes you far too long to dispose of the remaining threat. Even longer to put out the small fires, the spirits of the destroyed trees long gone. Your tears are what truly put it out. Your enormous form tearing rivers into the ground until you fall back to your knees, your energy gone. When the next threat comes you hardly raise your head though your shriek is warning enough until the familiar bland tone hits you. 

“Cease your wailing.”

 _“Get out.”_ The words are from you yet the sound is hissed from everywhere in the forest but the dog does not bat an eye. 

“I had wondered how connected you were.”

_”I said—“_

“Here.” At your feet he drops a bundle at your feet, face uncaring as you glare up at him, the rage still needing somewhere to go. If he—

You look down. That smell! With shaking hands, you shred the bundle open, flowers, blooms, and shoots explode around you in shock. It certainly won’t replace all of what was lost but you can make more progress this way. Already you tail cuts through it scattering them to the winds while your energy forces them large, growing faster than naturally possible.

He stays until you are done. 

“Rin will come tomorrow; I did not want her to be upset.”

You hum. That pain curled under your ribs easing ever so slightly.

“Then I will thank her tomorrow.”

* * *

There is nothing here. 

And no matter how many times he sees it the thing like fury rises in his chest. 

He wants to despise all the humans but he knows some of them are her descendants. The thought is a soothing as it is infuriating to his sense of vengeance.

* * *

Their screams fill your ears, but it is pleasant and amusing when you catch sight of the way Sesshomaru covers his ears with his hair. The children are shrill but you can’t begrudge them their happiness as the Kodama help them safely climb their branches and to your greater amusement, their mother.

“And there is where your father fell and broke his arm…”

Rins voice is muffled by the leaves, that shake with laughter at the memory. They were never pleased with the boy who’d stolen so much of their favorite humans time. It was rare he could do more than what he did now and watch from the edge of the trees. He never seemed to begrudge you or the forest for your possessiveness any more than he cared how the dog demon still followed them. 

Strange humans, the pair of them. You supposed they suited each other fine. 

Still, “Rin, a woman in your condition shouldn’t be up so high.”

“Come down.” You laugh aloud at the demand. The worry is so fine it can still easily be mistaken for annoyance.

“The trees won’t let me fall! And you or My Lady would catch me!”

If Sesshomaru were a lesser demon you’re certain he would have growled but instead he moved closer to the tree until you put out a hand. 

“Don’t, you distract them. She will be fine.”

He gazes at you for a moment then looks away, “For the trees sake it had better hope so.”

* * *

His nose twitches at the first snow drift on his face though he walks no faster. This part of town is where you are. 

The machines melt the snow far too quickly for it to stick and perhaps you would have enjoyed it’s chill as well.

* * *

“It’s far too cold for this.”

You agree though you’ve yet to say a word. Sleep calls to you, the silence of the forest in deep sleep begs you to follow but you would never turn down a visit from the old woman who still laughs so freely as her children help her through the snow. Their feet carving a path through the cold powder. 

In the fall you would join making similar trails in the leaves but now—

“Are you tired?” Rin asks, maternal concern as if she were the elder. You hiss out in annoyance but Sesshomaru steps in front of you. As if you would really do anything more than gripe. It’s offensive and he too receives a hiss, this one deeper and disturbing the forests slumber.

“You needn’t worry about her.”

“…if you say so, Lord Sesshomaru.” She sounds strangely smug as she and her children drift away, leaving you in peace to curl up. That child certainly was growing up to be more and more bratty with age. 

You would scold her but your eyes have already drifted shut, curling as tightly as possible so you can retain whatever heat you have left. The whisper of clothes by your side does not frighten you though it does annoy you until the warmth pours from it. Invading your space until you reach for it, curling around the softness to steal its heat. The sound of Rin and the children playing your lullaby along with the steady voice in your ear.

“I will return them home.”

* * *

The horn blares in his ear, swerving around him as if the infernal contraction would have been more than a bee sting. 

To your kind, his kind, it took far more than it did for a mere human.

* * *

You cannot leave the forest. 

But you know.

The rage that spills from him swallows up the grief and threatens to consume the town as they send him away, unable to bear the weight of his pain. 

Even the forest, always so intent on ripping parts of him, both keep and destroy shivers away, as if it could pull its roots up and flee. You fight the call to join it, straining to stay. You want to see—

He lands in front of you.

This form is not one you see often and you pause, allowing it to sniff you before it howls, the trees shivering then falling silent. You stretch yourself to match, wrapping around him as if you would strangle him and steal as much of her scent as he can allow before he tears free of your grip and bounds into the hills. You doubt there will be much left of them after. 

Rin would be angry at him for such things but now only her children, who sound so much like her, will scold him. 

Will visit you.

And somehow that is almost more painful.

* * *

There is not even a garden.

No park.

There is nothing but the concrete beneath his feet. 

He isn’t sure why he still comes here. 

His eyes slip shut, the sound of the cars blurring into the rush of water as his mind travels back.

* * *

You blame how quickly he tosses it, lodging it at your face in a manner that would be frightening if you didn’t have the speed to snap it in your teeth, jaws unhinging as you swallow it whole. As what's left is the sweet tang of blood along your lips. You swallow and feel your lips pull down in a pout.

“I said I was not hungry.”

“You’ve barely woken, don’t be a fool and eat.”

“Since you’ve offered it so nicely.” You retort sulkily, though it was good. You hum, feeling better already, “It was delicious...is there more?”

The sack lands at your feet and you greedily swallow it. He always does know just what to bring you.

* * *

The bouquet slips from his hands to the ground. 

No doubt it will be trampled but he thinks he sees some greenery struggling to survive between the cracks in the cement.

Something like a smile passes his lips before he walks back the way he came.

* * *

There is nothing left.

It too hard to keep the roots from dying without the Kodama, harder now than it was when you could hardly see the valleys through your trees.

And far too quiet. 

You fear if you sleep you will not have enough energy to wake. But there is nothing left for you to wake to and that is not all.

You fear you won’t be able to say goodbye. 

From your hair you pluck the pin, placing it in the dirt and smiling as a real flower—teeming with your energy—blooms from the center of the bunch of trees that you once called home. 

This time you would leave a present for him. 

You smile as your eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank me finding the Inuyasha movies for two bucks locally (all four!) and nostalgia for whatever monstrosity this is XD I feel like it's been too long and everyone is so OOC but I still like writing this. I may revisit Inuyasha so I can write better things next time :D


End file.
